


Souvenirs Nouveaux

by Tony_V



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash, ziam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_V/pseuds/Tony_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu essayais de me dire quelque chose, non?"</p><p>Liam ne peut que balbutier, incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente à la question de Zayn tant il est submergé par l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs Nouveaux

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris ce que le tag "M/M" veut dire, notez que cette fanfiction met en scène l'homosexualité.  
> Vous n'aimez pas? Et bien ne lisez pas alors.

 

Parfois, Liam se souvient. 

Sa mémoire semble se réveiller pour une raison inconnue, la plupart du temps insignifiante – une couleur, un geste, une odeur ou bien un simple son – et il se souvient. Dans ces moments là, comme en cette minute, s'il ferme les yeux, la puissance des souvenirs s'en trouve décuplée. 

Il entend à nouveau les hurlements des fans déchaînés, il ressent soudainement dans sa cage thoracique la vibration des basses lors de concerts géants donnés à ciel ouvert dans des arènes, plusieurs années en arrière. Des milliers de sourires anonymes échangés lors d'interminables séances de dédicaces se rappellent à lui et, encore plus nombreux, quantité d'instants d'intimité partagés avec ces quatre autres garçons qui formaient avec lui le _boys band_ le plus célèbre du monde. Inexplicablement, ces instantanés du passé ont assez de force pour qu’il ressente presque l'anxiété éprouvée à chaque décollage lorsque, d'avions en avions, ses amis et lui parcouraient le monde dans toutes les directions. 

 _One Direction_... 

La vivacité de ses souvenirs est elle qu'il a l'impression toujours renouvelée que toute cette période de sa vie, fabuleuse s'il en est, ne date que de quelques mois, voire d’hier s'il laisse libre cours à cette nostalgie, quand elle l'étreint comme elle le fait maintenant. Alors que tout cela, alors que toute cette folie enchanteresse, mélange de jours lumineux tout autant que de jours plus noirs que le noir, tout cela n'existe plus depuis des années. Depuis mille ans peut-être. Des fois, il n'est même plus très sur de croire que tout cela fut réel à un moment de sa vie. Que ce fut en fait toute sa vie. _Une autre vie._  

Liam ouvre les yeux. 

Devant lui, à travers l'antique et large fenêtre du salon de ce manoir où il séjourne, s'étendent à perte de vues les landes du Devon, partiellement recouvertes deci-delà d'immenses plaques de neige immaculées. Le ciel est d'un bleu clair éblouissant, presque pastel, typique de ces ciels d'hiver sans nuages où le froid règne en maître. Au sol, par-delà la vieille balustrade de pierre qui entoure la terrasse, quelques nappes d'un brouillard vaporeux stagnent, survolant de leur grisaille la blancheur de la neige, preuves nébuleuses que la nuit recouvrait encore tout il y a quelques heures à peine. 

Liam resserre sa main sur la couverture qui l'entoure entièrement, maigre protection contre la fraîcheur matinale qui nimbe l'atmosphère du salon cossu où il se trouve. Il est seul, debout près du large canapé ancien situé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux observant l'extérieur où une nouvelle journée de Janvier a éclot. Dans la cheminée, les braises du feu entretenu hier sont à l'agonie, comme les souvenirs qui le hantaient quelques instants auparavant, souvenirs qui s'effilochent et que son esprit repousse lentement dans sa mémoire.

"Liam?" 

La voix de Zayn achève de l'ancrer dans la réalité et le fait revenir dans le présent, là où réside tout ce qui est important à ses yeux et où sa vie est enfin devenue plus réelle que jamais. Il entend des pas feutrés glisser sur le parquet qui craque en retour, avant que l'épais tapis au centre du salon n'étouffe le bruit de la marche de celui qui s'approche de lui. 

Des mains hésitantes se posent sur sa taille, avant que des bras ayant plus d'assurance ne l'encerclent et ne le fasse se retourner, le temps pour lui d'envelopper Zayn dans la couverture d'un mouvement rapide afin que tout deux se retrouvent abrité du froid qui les entoure. Leurs mains trouvent alors d'autres places, autour d'une taille, sur des hanches. Corps contre corps, chaleur unique retrouvée malgré le tissu de leurs boxers devenant l'ultime rempart entre leurs peaux, les deux amants se regardent et se sourient, un nombre incalculable d'étoiles brillantes dans les yeux. 

"Tu vas prendre froid, bébé. Viens te recoucher." La voix de Zayn est si pleine d'attention douce que le cœur de Liam lui donne l'impression de fondre de bonheur sous l'assaut d'un incendie incontrôlable. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Zayn et se noie ensuite dans ses yeux couleur de miel, le temps d'éternité que peut durer un tel moment. 

Liam entrouvre les lèvres comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Sa gorge est soudain trop étroite pour laisser s'échapper le moindre son, bloquée par l'assaut des émotions qu'il est en train de subir. Il voudrait soudain ne faire plus qu'un avec Zayn, se délecter une fois de plus de ce corps qu'il connaît maintenant sur le bout des doigts mais qu'il redécouvre pourtant à chaque nouvelle étreinte amoureuse. Il désire se perdre dans son amant sur les chemins du plaisir et en même temps, comme une envie brutale, il désire ressentir Zayn en lui. Tout cela est si violent, si passionnel, que Liam se met à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la puissance des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Zayn étant brusquement la plus forte. 

Son amant l'enserre un peu plus contre lui, tendrement, et ses mains se font caresses. Dans un baiser d'abord timide, Zayn s'empare magiquement de son trouble, comme si le contact de leurs lèvres avait le pouvoir de faire s'apaiser tout excès de passion. Une de ses mains se pose à l'arrière du cou de Liam, l'autre restant autour de sa taille, et leur baiser se fait plus profond, plus langoureux. Plus animal aussi. 

Et soudain tout n'est plus qu'amour. Tous deux sont emportés par l'affection profonde qu'ils partagent et ils se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps donnant l'impression de vouloir fusionner pour atteindre la plénitude d'un sentiment ultime par l'entremise du baiser intense qui les lie. Ils ne ressentent plus le froid mais seulement la chaleur qui émane d’eux, ce feu charnel qui attise un peu plus le brasier qu'est devenu leur âme. Et le monde entier s'efface l'espace de quelques secondes... 

Peut-être mesure-t-on ainsi le véritable amour car même lorsque leur baiser cesse, les deux garçons subissent l'enivrante impression d'être seuls au centre de l'univers. La main de Zayn glisse lentement dans le cou de Liam et il caresse affectueusement du pouce la joue de son amant. "Tu essayais de me dire quelque chose, non?" 

Liam ne peut que balbutier, incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente à la question de Zayn tant il est submergé par l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui. Un petit rire cristallin résonne entre eux et Zayn, le visage paré du plus merveilleux sourire qui soit, se penche à nouveau vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Il se blottit ensuite contre lui et ne bouge plus, savourant toute la beauté du moment. Un murmure s'envole alors: "Je t'aime aussi, Liam. Je t'aime."

 

*****

 

Parfois, Liam se souvient. 

Mais aucun de ses souvenirs, aussi magiques soient-ils, n'égalent ceux que Zayn et lui façonnent ensemble, jour après jour. 

 _Aucun_. 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'écrirai une fic Ziam...


End file.
